Flowing Through the Trees
by Demonpie2002
Summary: The war has ended and the avatar has brought peace to the world. But don't worry, his adventures aren't over yet. While the gAang are camping in the forest they hear strange sounds and see strange things. Is this a new member added to the gAang. Is Aang starting to have new feelings for this new girl. Read about their adventures with their new member.
1. Chapter 1

Flowing through the Trees

_Summary: The war has ended and the avatar has brought peace to the world. But don't worry, his adventures aren't over yet. While the gAang are camping in the forest, still helping out villages, they here noises in the forest. Once in a while seeing and hearing about strange figures in the forest. Is this a new member to be added to the gAang…Find out and see._

_Rated T for swearing._

Chapter 1

Brown Hair

It as a normal day for the Gaang, well…not so normal camping in a forest where anything could pounce on you at any moment but, I guess that's normal for them! As usual everyone was occupied, well apart from Toph who was picking her toes. Sokka was out by the nearby village collecting supplies while Katara was bending some fresh water to boil the food for supper and as always Aang let his 12 year old curiosity get the best of him, and went to explore.

Aang's P.O.V

I was deciding to explore for a bit in the forest. I mean who doesn't like to explore! Well, probably Zuko like the grumpy poop head he is. But anyways I was then interrupted from my thoughts by a crack of a branch. My instincts kicked in, I then turned and sent of gust of wind towards the noise by using a roundhouse kick. I looked up to see on a branch a black cloaked figure. The only thing I could see in the black hood were two Blood red eyes. I jumped at the sight of them, Staring straight back into them. The cloaked figure then sent a gust of air back at me sending me soaring into a tree. The figure then jumped off the branch and ran, I gripped the back of my head where a bruise or a lump was probably forming and then using my airbending speeded after the cloaked figure.

Cloaked figures P.O.V (You'll find out _her_ name soon enough)

I was jumping from branch to branch, happily laughing as I soared through the giant oak and pine trees, until I thought I saw a young boy. Seeing the blue tattoos clearly from here I knew it was the avatar. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and gracefully landed on a branch unfortunately it was a weak one and creaked even from my soft touch.

I saw the boy stiffen and then shoot a gust of wind my way. I leapt high enough to get over the attack and landed back on the creaky branch. The boy turned my way, his eyes looking me over slightly then staring into my cold red eyes. I just remembered that all you could see from under my hood was my red eyes signalling my immortality.

I then smirked my signature smirk, knowing I had a few tricks up my sleeve and then sent a powerful enough gust of wind that would knock him at least 5-8 metres away from me, then knowing I had exposed my airbending I no choice but to run, I did exactly that. I was thinking I had him off my tail until I heard the sound of quick, light steps. I turned, seeing him smirking behind me. I glared at him, then reaching the village.

I leapt onto a building after knocking over a cabbage cart. speeding across the tile roof. I giggled to myself hearing the cabbage merchant shrieking about his _precious _cabbages. I then felt something cold creeping up my left leg and looked down to see a water tentacle swirling up my ankle. The avatar used his waterbening and pulled the tentacle making me fall onto my bottom. "Asshole" I muttered under my breath. I then used waterbending and pulled the tentacle off my leg whipping it at him. He dodged it and stared at me with wide eyes. " Y-you can bend _two _elements!" He shrieked "Hm… You'd be surprised what I can do." I muttered. I then angrily hissed at him my white fangs reflecting on the sunset. He stared at me as I sped up to him using my immortal speed. I stared at him I was probably just a little taller than him and I was 11, well almost 12. "Don't mess with a vampire sweetie, there will be a bloody mess left." I smirked knowing I was winning until he leapt at me, knocking me off my feet and onto the ground, in an alleyway.

He held his hand at my throat. In a low and dangerous tone, he quietly said, "Who are you, and WHAT are you!" He then pulled down my hood and then all the anger vanished from his face. He looked at my appearance seeing I was about 11-12 years old. I had dangerously pale skin, Dark chocolate, brown hair that was curly like long stretched out springs that ended at about my hips and the most blood red eyes you will ever see.

He then removed the hand from my throat and stood tall, leaning above me. I stared at him, my red eyes cold and dangerous. "I…am a vampire."

**Me: Sorry if you thought it sucked….**

**Aang: Well it was your first so I wouldn't be surprised.**

**Me: *Gives him the evil eyes***

**Aang: Wrong thing to say right….**

**Readers: MHM!**

**Me: oh there will be a bloody mess tonight…**

**Aang: * Lets out a girls squeal while speeding away***

**Me: Read and review! *Runs after him***


	2. Trust

Flowing through the Trees

Me: Just one thing to tell you. Ali, you have the honour.

Ali: Yes ma'am! Demonpie doesn't own Avatar: the Last Air bender only her OC, ME!

Me: On with the Story!

Last spoken: "Who and WHAT are you!" Pulls down hood …. "I … am a Vampire."

Chapter 2

Hooded figure's P.O.V

"A- a vampire…." Aang stuttered. "You heard me." I smirked, knowing I had him frightened. "Awww… little avatar scared." I laughed. He grabbed me at the throat again." I want answers" He said. "Hm….on one condition." I whispered. "What would that be?" He said cocking his head to the side. I grabbed his hand that was gripping my throat, twisting it behind his back smiling at his painful squeak. "Keep your hands, off me." I hissed through my teeth. I then let go of his arm. He turned to me glaring while rubbing his sore wrist. "What's your name?" He asked nicely. Wow! Sudden mood change much? "I'm Alexandra, but call me that and I'll rip your head from your body. Just call me Ali". "I think we got on the wrong side of each other, sorry about me chasing you, so truce?" He held out a hand. I smiled slightly, then shook it. "Truce" I said, smiling. "So….why do you wear a hood" He asked. My smile turned to a frown. "My eyes, people would know I'm different, you can only see them under the hood at night." I said. "I want you to meet my friends!" He exclaimed. "My friend Toph would really like you!" He said smiling. "Awesome!" I said beaming. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand trailing me as I pulled up my hood. "Are you sure they'll like me, I mean look, it's a little obvious I'm immortal." I said. "They'll love you don't worry!" He replied.

We had arrived at their camp my hood still up, I was still afraid they'd attack me. "Guys, I want you to meet someone!" He said gesturing to me. I awkwardly put up a hand and made a small wave. A boy with a ponytail ran up to me holding a boomerang at my hidden throat. Geez what's with people attacking by the throat! "Are you sure this person isn't an Ozia protector!" I jumped back. Aang look at me as if to say speak. "U-um hi….I'm Ali." I said. "Sokka she's ok." The boy named Sokka removed his boomerang from my throat. A girl with tanned skin, blue eyes and brown hair walked up to me. The boy looked almost the same. It was obvious they were siblings. "Hello, I'm Katara" she said beaming. "Hi" I replied. "A girl with jet black hair and milky green eyes walked up to me, I was guessing she was blind. I heard how blind earth benders use vibrations to get around. "I'm Toph, the greatest earth bender you'll ever see." we shook hands. "Nice to meet you!" I exclaimed happily. "So…why do you wear a hood?" Sokka asked. I winced. I looked towards Aang. He gave a look that's say don't worry I'm here to back you up. I smiled and then nodded. I turned to the other three and pulled down my hood. They all gasped from the sight of my red eyes. Sokka threw his boomerang towards me, I dodged it and then realised those things come back. I ducked letting pass over my head. "I knew it! You are one!" Sokka shouted. Aang jumped in front of me " No guys she's ok! The reason she has red eyes is because she's Immortal!" They once again gasped. "That's why Aang, she'll kill us!" shouted Katara. "Please guys give her a chance." Aang pleaded. "Hm….Fine, but if you hurt any of us Ali I swear…" Sokka couldn't finish. I speeded up to him. "Or you'll what?" I said hissing. He fell back. I rolled my eyes. Toph smiled evilly. "I like you….want to go play a prank on a villager? She asked. "Would I!?" I pulled up my hood, lifted her onto my back and sprinted towards the village using my supernatural speed. "Great! Two Tophs. This will be a handful!" Katara exclaimed. "Mhm." Aang was hardly listening as he watched the wind blow through Ali's hair. _"She so beautiful when her hair blows through the wind, __**WAIT…WHAT!**__" _

**Me: ****Awww…So freaking cute! He has feelings for her, Success!**

**Aang: *Is drooling as watching Ali***

**Me:*Slaps him back to reality***

**Aang: W-Wha!**

**Me: Lol drooler!**

**Aang: I don't drool!**

**Me: Tell that to your shirt.**

**Aang: *Lets out a very unmanly squeak***

**Ali: You weren't drooling over me right Aang?**

**Aang: * Was drooling over her again* Hm? Wha….**

**Me: Oh boy! Do I have to separate you two!**

**Aang/Ali: No! * Both run off***

**Me: XD I love annoying peepz! *sprints after them***

**Read and Review!**


	3. Young Love

Flowing Through the Trees

**Me: You guys know the drill! Aang, go ahead.**

**Aang: Yay! Demonpie2002 doesn't own Avatar: the last air bender, only her OC Ali!**

**Me: Thanks! On with the story….**

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

Chapter 3

Young love

Last said: "_She's so beautiful when her hair blows through the wind…WAIT, WHAT!"_

Aang's P.O.V

_D-did I just think what I think I thought. Does this mean I like Ali, well she is beautiful….SNAP OUT OF IT! _"I'm going to the lake in the forest to think for a bit guys" I said. _I really need to think this out. _"Ok Aang, just be back for supper" Katara said, obviously bringing out her motherly side. "Sure, Katara" I replied. I sprinted off to the lake down further into the forest. I sat down on top of a rock, put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. _Maybe I do like her, a bit, maybe a lot….Ok it's now clear I do like her. _I looked into the clear, clean water. Maybe a swim wouldn't hurt. I slipped my shirt off and dived in. _Wow look at all the fish. _As I swam deeper I could feel the water pressure taking effect on me. I realised I needed air because my lungs started to feel tight. I kicked my way up letting my head out. I climbed out and used my shirt to dry me off. "Great now it's soaked, I guess I could go without a shirt and dry it out when I'm back at camp" I stated walking back.

Ali's P.O.V

I had gotten back with Toph, after a great success to our prank a while ago. I had asked where Aang was and Katara had said he was off for a swim to think by the lake. Sokka had finished telling me about all their adventures during the war, which was only been finished about 1 month ago. I was eagerly listening, loving all their adventures. I was so scared on the part where Aang had died, and the strangest story was that he was found in an iceberg! "And that's all of our adventures up until now!" He exclaimed. "That's so awesome, Sokka" I replied. He was beaming from the compliment. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" I looked up to see Aang holding a soaking wet shirt, probably his. I then saw he was shirtless, I was blushing. I actually had to turn, I was probably crimson! Wait I thought it was pretty much impossible for me to blush! Oh well. I saw his nicely toned abs starting to show, and wow, he actually had muscle! Probably from fighting the fire lord and training. "Oh! Just telling Ali about our awesome adventures!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara giggled, while I smiled. Aang smiled too. "Here Aang, I'll hold your shirt while you give it a dry." I said. "Sure" He replied. I held it while he sent a good enough gust of air to dry it. I gave it back and he slipped it on and sat beside me.

Katara gave out the supper while we dug in. "This is delicious Katara!" I shouted. She giggled. "Oh It's nothing much." Toph and Sokka Yawned. "Well, we're hitting the shack, night guys." Sokka said. "Night!" We replied. "I'm going to bed as well, see you in the morning." Katara said. "See ya!" We said. It was just Aang and I. I sat there in awkward silence. "Don't you sleep?" He said. "No, it's possible, I can sleep, but vampires never get tired." "Oh" he said. "How come you don't burn in the sun?" He asked. I held up my hand showing a ring on my middle finger. It was a sliver snake that wrapped around my finger, its eyes were black gems, which twinkled in the moon. "It's an ancient ring passed down to me. It's all I have left of my mother." I sadly stated. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He got up. I grabbed his hand, he looked down to me. "No it's ok." He smiled at me. For a moment I was lost in his stormy grey eyes. Grey looking into red, red looking into grey. I let go of his hand. "Night" He said. "Night" I replied. I curled up into my sleeping bag while I let sleep pull me into the darkness.

Aang's P.O.V

I walked towards my sleeping bag and flopped down onto it. I let the dark pull me into my slumber.

I was awoken the sound of footsteps. I sat up and peered out of my tent. I saw Ali walk out of our campsite and towards the lake. I got up and climbed out, tiptoed out of our campsite and followed Ali. "You're going to have to be quieter than that if you want to be good at sneaking around." I said. I saw her straighten up and sent a gust of wind. It went straight past me. "Ha ha, missed" I teased. I then felt a gust of wind push me towards her. She turned and grabbed me by the shirt so we were face to face. "Hm…you're gonna have to be better than that _avatar._" She teased back. I'm guessing that was what she was doing. I smirked. I put my hands up in defeat. "Ok, you win…this time." I pounced on her knocking her to the ground. We started laughing our heads off. As soon as we stopped laughing we realised our faces were burning with embarrassment. We were in a very awkward position. I got off her, dusted myself off then held out a hand. She grabbed it as I pulled her to her feet.

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked. "Sure!" She happily replied. "Last one to undress and jump in is a rotten platypus-bear egg!" She ran, laughing. "CHEAT!" I shouted while running. She was done, already in her bindings. She jumped in with a loud splash. I heard her rise out of the water exclaiming how she won. I jumped in, and then splashed her from behind, I quickly dived under so I was hidden. She squeaked, turned and noticed I was gone. "Where did u go you sneaky little asshole!" She shouted. I swam under her legs and pulled her down. I heard her squeal and notice me under. Glaring, she bended the water around me shoving me away with an evil smile. I swam up, my lungs pleading for the cooling sensation of oxygen. She bended the water, splashing my in the chest. I smirked, bending a wave, sending her under.

She screamed as she was pulled under. I waited 2 minutes and she hadn't come back up, I started to worry. I dove under and saw her lying on top of a pile of rocks I could see blood around her. I didn't know vampires could still bleed. I swam and lifted her bridal style and rose up to the surface. I took her to the edge and climbed out. She was out cold and still bleeding. I realised what I had done and was horrified with myself.

Katara had taught me to heal not too long ago. I lifted the water around my hands as they glowed. I set them on the back of her head letting the healing take place. She then awoke with a few coughs. I flung my arms around her. "Ali! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "Y-you saved me" she croaked. "That's all that matters" she said starting to get her voice back. She gave me a kiss on the cheek thanking me. I blushed from her lips on my cheek. She stood, wobbling a bit. As she was about to make another step I scooped her up bridal style getting a squeak of surprise in return. I laughed, picking up our clothes and running back to camp.

**Me: Adorable!**

**Sokka: oogies!**

**Me: *Slaps across the face* Get a hold of yourself soldier!**

**Sokka: Yes Ma'am! *salutes***

**Me: *Random army helmet appears on my head* March 2, 3, 4!**

**Sokka:*Marches away***

**Me: Read and Review!**


	4. Finally Together

Flowing through the Trees

Me: You all know! Toph, go ahead.

Toph: Whatever, Demon pie doesn't own Avatar: the last air bender. :P

Chapter 4 (Part 1)

It was the day after Aang had saved Ali from drowning. They were all around the camp chatting with each other. Ali was lost in her thoughts until someone interrupted her. "So….what do you think Ali?" Aang asked. She looked towards him with a confused face. "Sorry, didn't catch that." She replied. "I asked if you wanted to take a walk with me tonight. There's a full moon tonight, I thought catching a peak at it would be cool." He said beaming. Ali's eyes widened with fear, but then she smiled. "I'll think about it." She said smiling back. Aang slightly frowned then went back to his big ear-to-ear smile. "Ok Ali!" He replied.

Ali's P.O.V

You see, the reason I was so tense is because… well. Ok I'll spit it out! When I am under the full moon I become mortal again. Yes, it doesn't sound possible but for a matter of fact it is. Now leave me to dress readers!

Readers: Yup!

Ali's P.O.V (once again!)

I was dressing in my tent until Sokka walked in on me. I covered my breasts with my shirt, my face flushed. He let out a high pitched, unmanly squeak while flushing red. "What the fuck Sokka!" I screamed. "Eeek! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Aang said if you're coming to hurry up." He exclaimed sprinting out while shouting oogies. "Moron" I hissed. I finished putting on my shirt. I was wearing a black skin tight belly top that clung to my forming curves, black leggings with silver fur at the bottom and I had my hair up in a dough-nut bun with two pieces of hair at the front of my face and no shoes. I held out a mirror and saw my eyes change from Blood red, to a soft, chocolate brown. I smiled. "It's time he knew."

Aang's P.O.V

I was waiting near the camp fire until the sound of a tent flapping alerted me. I turned and my breath hitched in my throat. Ali was stunning! She looked gorgeous. "Y-you look a-amazing." I managed to say. She blushed lightly, it made her look cute. "Th-thanks" She replied. This was the day I was going to ask her out. We sat near the edge of the cliff watching the moon.

Her hair reflecting of it, her tanned skin, seeming to glow and her big brown eyes shimmering. Wait, Brown eyes…tanned skin. "Ali, w-what happened to you?" I said. She looked at me with innocent eyes. I stood up and got in a fighting stance. "Where is she?!" I shouted. "It is me, Aang! I can explain!" She shouted. "Explain where she is!" I snapped back. "When I'm under the full moon I'm mortal, I swear Aang please!" She pleaded. I sent a gust of wind her way. She gasped and was blown with it. She got up coughing. "P-p-please! It's me!" She said on the verge of tears. I stomped a foot sending a boulder, flying her way. Her eyes widened with fear. The sun was coming up and then in front of my own eyes her pale skin returned and those cold red eyes returned too. She was too late and so was I. We both gasped. "ALI!" I screamed. The boulder smashed into her, sending her back into the forest.

Ali's P.O.V

It felt like a ton of bricks were sent smashing onto my chest. I tried pulling myself up but only failed to get me only to my hands and knees. I felt a warm liquid trickle up my chest and the coughed. I was hacking up blood, and a ton of it! "Ali!" I heard. A warm hand touched me turning me towards the person. I looked to see it was Aang. I jumped back, struggling to get out of his grip from the amount of blood loss. My chest was bleeding like mad. "Ali, please it's me." He pleaded. I then felt warm drops of liquid on my cheeks. I pulled a hand up, realising it was my tears. I was screaming, fighting, struggling. Doing all my weak body could. I then saw black spots on my eyes, and felt woozy. All I could here while passing out was Aang pleading for me to stay with him. Then I heard something no one has ever told me before. I love you.

Chapter 4 (Part 2)

Ali's P.O.V

I felt cold air around me, I peaked my eyes open ever so slightly so no one would notice I was awake. I realised I was on Appa. I heard a voice, probably Katara saying. "Aang try and keep Ali warm, She is shivering." I realised I was and tried to stop, but couldn't. My muscles ached and I felt as though I would pass out again. I reached a finger up and felt a few scars. Katara probably healed me. When I heard shuffling. I quickly put down my hand and went limp, pretending to be asleep. I felt someone push my body up against theirs and a sudden warmth coursed through me. I cuddled into the chest, liking the warmth of mortality. I felt the person jump and pull me closer, making me like the warmth more. I moaned in pain, when I cuddled closer because of my sore chest. I heard everyone gasp and gather around me. I was going to pretend to wake up until I heard Aang say. "She's not going to wake up guys, I hurt her so bad she'll never awaken." He said. His voice was so close I realised he was the one who was against me keeping me warm. "Don't you say that Aang! She will wake up, soon enough! I'm sure she'll be ok, don't beat yourself up!" Katara snapped. I smirked.

"You know she's right." I croaked. I heard everyone gasp. I let my eyes flutter open. "H-hey G-g-guys." I said, trying my best not to sound in pain, even though I was in excruciating pain. "Ali!" Everyone shouted, they jumped around me hugging me. "G-guys! Go e-e-easy." I croaked. They all muttered an apology. "That's O-k-k" I replied. "We're about to land guys" Sokka said. "Yip-yip."

Once we landed Aang picked me up bridal style and jumped off of Appa, breaking his fall using air bending. "That's twice I've hurt you." He said "It's Ok" I said getting my voice back. He set me down inside the newly set up tent. "No it's not!" He shouted. "I can't afford to lose you again" He said. "I love you too much." He whispered under his breath. "I heard you ya know" I said. "W-w-what! Heard what." He said sitting into a cross legged position. I shifted towards him. I leaned up near him. He blushed from my small breasts against his chest. "I love you too." I kissed him on the lips. I then felt him kissing back. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly accepted. Our tongues battled in each other's mouths. He pushed me down onto the ground planting small kisses on my collar bone. He got to a sensitive spot on my neck, making me moan in pleasure. He nipped again at it with his warm lips make me flip him over, planting kisses on his face and then kissing his lips passionately. "Will you be my girlfriend, Ali?" He asked. "Of course!" I replied beaming.

We were enjoying the company with each other until Sokka walked in. "Hey guys Dinner is read- Ahhhh! Sorry, if you-you know wa-wanna just car-carry on then go ahead…. Oh spirits, BURN MY EYEBALLS!" He screamed. I jumped up sprinting after him screaming. "Get the fuck back here Sokka!" I ran hearing Aang dying of laughter behind.

**Me: Well that's the end of my short immortal love story!**

**Aang/Ali: *eating each other's faces of* (not literally)**

**Me: Get the fuck outta my room you face eaters!**

**Aang/Ali: *Still kissing but both seem to moan a Mhmph walking out***

**Me: Yay! They're gone! Please everyone…**

**Read and Review! :P**


End file.
